The Hidden Heritage Part 1 Chapter 1
by Cowlamity
Summary: A Wild West Cowboys of Moo Mesa Story.
1. Default Chapter

This is a fan story largely conceived during Moo Mesa's first season. It's pretty much written on my interpretation of watching the show itself and has little influence from the comic books or coloring books at the time I mostly thought it up. My apologies to those behind the actual creation of the show as I don't have a writer's bible for Moo Mesa and have doubtless strayed from whatever part of the format that I may have failed to see from knowing only what I saw on TV. This is an unofficial story written just for fun for fans of Moo Mesa and intends no infringement of copyright. - Cowlamity#  
  
THE HIDDEN HERITAGE - BY COWLAMITY#  
  
PART 1 – FIVE YEARS EARLIER  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It was a typically dark and stormy night, in a land that would also seem typical. To a human observer the land resembled the southwestern part of the American Old West, complete with a lone rider in western style gear and clothing, except this was in the far future, and the rider wasn't human.  
  
One didn't have to get very close to see not a human, but an anthropomorphic bull astride a large but otherwise normal looking horse.  
  
Lawcow Marshall Moo Montana pulled his bandana up his neck a little further to gain whatever warmth there was still to be had on the coming downpour. He needed to find shelter and soon. It was then that his eagle- sharp eyes caught sight of a sign in the distance, and he urged his mount towards it.  
  
  
  
COWTOWN:  
  
5 miles  
  
Montana sighed and pulled his hat down over his eyes. "Looks like we've no choice but to keep going, Cyclone," he said to his tired but faithful horse.  
  
"Let's…wait a minute." Moo stopped when he thought he heard a cry. Waiting a moment he heard it again, this time noting the direction.  
  
With Cyclone at a slow trot he reached the source of the sound to find a very ordinary looking cow, complete with four legs and lying on her side. She appeared to be in distress.  
  
Moo was off his horse in a flash. He slowed down as he approached the cow so as to not frighten her.  
  
"Easy there, girl." He said quietly, kneeling down beside her to gently pat her head. "I'm here to help."  
  
Carefully his placed his hands, which each had three fingers and one thumb evolved from the two main hooves and two vestigial ones of his ancestors' forefeet, and felt along the cow's sides. It became obvious to his trained eyes and hands she was about to give birth. As a cowhand in his recent years he had been present at the delivery of at least a dozen births by bovine quadrupeds and he knew as much as any Moo Meson vet. As the cow struggled, however, he sensed there was something different about this one.  
  
With a combination of concern and delighted awe Moo realized that the birth was going to be that of a bipedal bovine, like him.  
  
It wasn't unusual for the quadrupeds to occasionally give birth to bipeds, which was attributed to the mysterious presence of a comet shard buried deep in Moo Mesa. It was this same shard which caused already born animalfolk to evolve into their anthropomorphic selves to a degree directly affected by how far each of their ancestors were from the comet shard at the time and point of impact, leaving a range of creatures from largely humanlike to what appeared to be ordinary animals.  
  
The one drawback was that the more humanoid the animal, the rarer they were. Due to fragile females and often-infertile males, the birthrate of bipeds was greater among the quadrupeds than the bipeds themselves. This caused special bonds to develop between each animalfolk species and their animal counterparts. A typical example was the bovinefolk, who rode herd on and generally took care of the bovines much as their human counterparts did, except this was not done for the sake of the next meal, but with an eye toward the next generation.  
  
Biped births were impossible to predict among the quadrupeds and this was the first one Moo had attended. Quickly he went back to Cyclone and took a blanket out of the saddlebag, among a few other things. Coming back to a spot near the cow, he made a fire. When that was done he took off his gloves and continued to work.  
  
With Moo's help the birth itself took only a moment, and soon he was tenderly looking at a brand new life which he held wrapped in the blanket.  
  
"I think I'll call you Cody," he said happily.  
  
  
  
To be continued…. 


	2. Hidden Heritage Part 1 Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
  
As the rain came ever closer, Moo wondered what baby Cody and his quadruped mother were doing out on a night like this. The likely answer was that the mother was a stray. Walking around the cow with Cody in one arm, Moo came down on one knee at the cow's head and used his other hand to pull open the cow's lower lip. He didn't have to see the whole symbol tattooed in her mouth to know that she was a registered animal. Moo thought as much. The unregistered cattle that had been mysteriously appearing in droves on the mesa the last few months had all been male for some reason.  
  
A closer look told Moo the name of the ranch the cow had come from. It was at that moment that the rain had reached them and was pouring down hard.  
  
Moo reluctantly laid the blanket containing Cody down and moved his body between the rain and the baby so Cody was somewhat sheltered as he placed a rope on the cow.  
  
After tying the other end of the rope to Cyclone's saddle, Moo skillfully mounted the horse while still carefully holding the baby. There he waited, giving the cow some precious moments to rest.  
  
All too soon they had to get going to find shelter. Pulling gently but firmly on the rope, Moo coaxed the reluctant cow to her feet and began to follow the trail she had made from wherever she had come from.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Fortunately it wasn't long before Moo was sitting at a table with a towel hanging on his neck and a cup of coffee in his hands. The owner of the ranch, who went by the name of Cowlamity, had just finished pouring the coffee. Cody was warm, clean, dry and fed, in a cradle, while Cyclone and the cow had been made comfortable in the barn.  
  
Moo glanced curiously at his host. It was hard to tell if Cowlamity was a very young female or a more matured, yet still quite young, male. Though dressed like a male and claiming a tough sounding name, he reckoned Cowlamity was female.  
  
Going to the hearth, she put another log on the fire. "Reckon that'll be 'nuff?" she asked briskly.  
  
"That'll do real nicely," smiled Moo. "Thank you kindly, Miss."  
  
She gave him a sharp glare. "Who you callin' 'miss'! I ain't no gal!"  
  
Her stiff, defiant posture went limp when she saw the skeptical look on Moo's face. "Shoot," she said resignedly, surprising Moo with her language, "I guess I won't be fooling anybody else for much longer."  
  
"You've been passing yourself off as male? How come?"  
  
Cowlamity sighed and was silent for a moment, then she said quietly, "Reckon it'll be good for somebody to know at last."  
  
He nodded his head encouragingly for her to speak.  
  
"Truth is, I've been on my own for about three years." Quickly she added. "But that don't change nothin' no how!" I'm old enough to be on my own now!"  
  
He decided to take her word for it and remained silent for her to continue.  
  
"Anyways, it all sharted when my pappy went out to explore the Mesa. Bein' how's I had no mama, there was no one else to take care'a me, so he hired a bovine couple to take care 'o things til he got back. Thing is, they was crooked. She was supposed to take care of me and the ranch while he was supposed to run my pappy's gold mine. As soon as they got the chance, they loaded up with as much gold as they could travel with and took off!"  
  
Moo was shocked. "They left you on your own? Didn't you report your problem and get help?  
  
She shorted. "In these here parts? The nearest law is at Cowtown, and I don't trust 'em. Just all I'd need is for them to know I'm all alone with a gold mine."  
  
"Didn't you tell your pa what happened? A message, something?"  
  
"And have him come back when he's needed so much elsewhere? All he'd be able to do is hire another couple to take care o' things and it'll shart all over. Sides, I've been taking care o' things here just fine by myself. Sure I miss 'im mighty and all, but I refuse to interfere with his dream of explorin' the Mesa."  
  
Moo sipped his coffee as he digested what she said, and decided it was time to change the subject.  
  
Cowlamity beat him to it. "Anyways, where'er ya headed that ya find my cow?  
  
Moo swallowed his sip of coffee before answering. "Cowtown. I'm going to be the new marshal."  
  
"Praise be, ya don't say!" Cowlamity smiled for the first time since Moo met her. "That place sure 'nuff needs cleanin' up, what with the Masked Bull and all those gangs a-runnin' loose. So Cowtown's getting' itself a marshal. Heh! Wonder what Sheriff Terrorbull and that Mayor Bulloney gonna think'a that? Mebbe now they'll pay more attention ta their jobs!" She sobered. "Speakin'a jobs, I gotta get this here calf registered so he kin be put up fer adoption. Mind iffen I go into town with ya?"  
  
"It'd be my pleasure, but that's not the only reason I've come to these parts. I'm investigating a rash of sightings."  
  
"What kinda sightings?"  
  
"There's been a lot of unregistered strays showing up in this part of The Mesa. No one knows where they've been coming from, but the pattern has led the home office to send me here. Oddly enough, everyone one of them has been male."  
  
To be continued…. 


	3. Hidden Heritage Part 1 Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
The next day found Cowlamity driving a wagon into Cowtown, with Moo seated in the back holding Cody among the things the baby would need. Cyclone was tied to the back of the wagon along with the cow.  
  
They stopped in front of the mayor's office. Cowlamity jumped down from the seat and held out her arms for the calf. "My turn to hold 'im."  
  
Moo secured the horses and wagon while Cowlamity stood by, waiting with the newborn. "I feel much better leaving this 'lil guy in town now that yer gonna be here. I'd keep 'im myself, but the law is the law. He's gotta go to the nearest town."  
  
"I'll do my best to earn your trust on that Cowlamity," said moo as he untied the cow's rope and led her forward.  
  
Bulloney was the mayor of Cowtown, and he was about as crooked as he could be and still fool the townfolk into re-electing him. He was pleased to see that a future voter had come into Cowtown but he wasn't so pleased about receiving a new marshal.  
  
"My dear boy. No disrespect intended, but we already have a sheriff, we have no need for a marshal."  
  
"I'm here on the Governor's orders," Moo said has he pulled out some papers from his jacket and handed them over.  
  
Bulloney quickly read the message, not liking what he saw. Apparently some townfolk felt Sheriff Terrorbull needed help and had asked the governor to intervene, when the truth of the matter was That Terrorbull kept law and order quite well, being that it was Bulloney's own brand of justice that was enforced. An outsider enforcing a higher law would undoubtedly conflict with the little world the Mayor had established for himself. Best not to show his hand any sooner than he had to, Bulloney decided and quickly set to business.  
  
The cow was photographed and identified for the records. So was the calf.  
  
"Well now, let's see about that birth certificate, shall we?" Bulloney quickly wrote down the answers to his questions, provided by Cowlamity and then handed the document over to her to be signed.  
  
Having handed Cody back to Moo, she carefully read the birth certificate before signing, which was also a contract.  
  
"What are you waiting for young bull?" urged the Mayor, indicating that no one in town yet knew Cowlamity was female. "Sign it!"  
  
"Jes' checkin' to make sure I got the right to decide Cody's pre- adoption placement, and I see I do." With that, she signed.  
  
"I take it you have someone in mind?" asked Moo, as he took his turn to sign.  
  
"Sure do. Lily Bovine."  
  
"Lily Bovine?!" sputtered Bulloney, but she's, she's…"  
  
"She's what, Bulloney?" replied Cowlamity smugly as she glanced at Moo.  
  
Bulloney also peeked at Cowtown's new marshal. "er…nothing."  
  
Moo watched the exchange with interest as Bulloney then handed a certified copy of the certificate/contract to Cowlamity, who rolled it up carefully and placed it in her jacket before taking Cody back from Moo.  
  
"Thank you, your Honor," said Moo, as they left with cow in tow. Cowlamity said nothing as they headed for the door. Before opening it for her as she carried the baby, Moo turned back to the mayor.  
  
"By the way, have you been noticing any unregistered strays in these parts?"  
  
Bulloney seemed genuinely confused. "I'm not sure I understand."  
  
"Animals that would normally have been registered have been showing up without identification, and their numbers have been growing over the past few months."  
  
"That's odd. I assure you, Marshal, I know nothing of the sort."  
  
As soon as they were gone, a figure stepped within the room.  
  
"You heard?" asked Bulloney.  
  
The figure nodded. It was Sheriff Terrorbull.  
  
Bigger than Moo but mostly in girth, Terrorbull was a red bull with an unkempt appearance. He stood in a major slouch with a protruding belly added to by a heavy wooden yoke-like object he wore on the back of his neck. It was a fashion statement some bulls wore to imply strength. No one knew how such a custom had sharted but most bulls had the sense to know it didn't improve appearance. A longhorn, Terrorbull had the large, long and proud horns that went with the breed.  
  
"So Cowtown's got itself a new citizen!" said Terrorbull briskly, rubbing his hands together. "Too bad about that new marshal though. We'll see just how tough he is when the Dakota Dude gets back in town!"  
  
At this, both he and Bulloney laughed nastily.  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Hidden Heritage Part 1 Chapter 4

"What was that all about?" asked Moo, as he and Cowlamity stepped outside the Mayor's office, he then leading Cyclone and the cow and she carrying Cody.  
  
"You mean Lily? It's not what she is, it's what that Bulloney wants her to be. She's a young heifer who lives alone an' she sings and dances at the Tumbleweed Saloon; an' that's all she does; but Bulloney owns the Tumbleweed and he wants her to be more friendly-like to the customers than she wants to be, iffen ya catch my meanin'."  
  
"I think I see," said Moo, arching a brow as he frowned with the other.  
  
"Here's the place I told you about," added Cowlamity, as they came upon a saloon building shaped like a giant drinking mug. "You first." she added, as they came to the entrance.  
  
After tying both horse and cow to the rail outside Moo went up the steps and opened the swing gate. The first thing he noticed was that the saloon was full of customers. Then the sound of a lovely voice raised in song drew his attention to the stage. There, before his eyes, was the most beautiful heifer he had ever seen in his life.  
  
Moo judged her to be barely grown, if that, and her eyes were soft and demure. Suddenly her gentle gaze met with his eagle sharp one and she faltered in mid-note.  
  
The music stopped, and as a group every customer turned to take a look at the new arrival. Moo noted they were a rough looking bunch as they stared suspiciously. They didn't seem too pleased to see him.  
  
Steadily looking back at them all Moo held the swing gate open as Cowlamity stepped in with the baby, and the mood of the onlookers changed.  
  
"Glory be, is that what I think it is?" came a voice.  
  
"Sure enough is," grinned Cowlamity.  
  
"A baby!?" exclaimed the group as one. Then the voices broke into numerous separate sentences as they talked excitedly among themselves and craned their necks for a better look. "Let us see!" "Is it male or female?" "What kind is it?"  
  
Cowlamity grinned even wider, not at all surprised at the sight of a bunch of rough males getting excited about Cody.  
  
Moo relaxed, also not surprised. It was rare on the Mesa for anyone, male or female, not to go ga-ga over the sight of a baby biped. The increasingly rare births were seen as hope for everyone and only the meanest of critters failed to feel impressed by the sight of a newborn, or at least privately in their hearts.  
  
Cowlamity answered their questions. "It's a male biped bovine, and he's name's Cody!"  
  
As one, the crowd, mostly bovine, cheered.  
  
"I never saw a baby bovine so young before," breathed one.  
  
"Shoot. I don't think I've seen a newborn before at all!" grinned a second  
  
"Watch yer language, there's a baby present!" shorted a third.  
  
"Hi, Little Cody!"  
  
"Hello, Cody!"  
  
"Hey, let's see Lily hold 'im!"  
  
There was silence as the crowd turned to look at Lily, who was edging over for a better look. There was wistful awe in her eyes. 'She has very nice eyes…' thought Moo, as she held her hands out to the baby in Cowlamity's arms.  
  
"May I?'  
  
Cowlamity handed Cody over and Lily's arms seemed to melt as they wrapped around the newborn.  
  
It was then that Moo melted too, as his usually sharp eyes softened and he gently smiled at the sight.  
  
"Awwwww…!" said the crowd, followed by rapt silence.  
  
Moo knew just what was likely going through their minds, the fantasy that they were in the presence of a female biped capable of giving birth, that Lily herself had carried and born Cody.  
  
"Oh, I just love him." Lily cooed.  
  
"Love him later, you've got work to do, came the voice of Bulloney as he and Sheriff Terrorbull entered the saloon.  
  
Disappointed, Lily began to hand Cody back to Cowlamity.  
  
"Aw, let her hold him a little longer…" began Moo, when he was interrupted by Terrorbull.  
  
"I say she goes back to work!" His tone was challenging.  
  
Moo held out his hand, smiling. "Howdy-do, I'm the new marshal, Moo Montana…"  
  
Terrorbull ignored the gesture. "Well, "Moo", let's get one thing straight right now…."  
  
Suddenly another voice called out. "It's the Dakota Dude!"  
  
To be continued… 


	5. Hidden Heritage Part 1 Chapter 5

There were uneasy murmurs as an enormous, mean looking bull stood at the swing gate, holding it open. He let go to head towards the bar. Others quickly moved aside to make a wider path for him.  
  
He had flinty silver eyes and blue fur, and the broadest, largest shoulders in the room. His clothing was old, with the sleeves ripped off and a hole in one of the knees of his pants. A sizeable chunk was missing from one of his ears, adding to his dangerous appearance. He was even bigger than Moo, who was no slouch himself.  
  
"Sasperilla," rumbled Dakota's voice, straight and to the point.  
  
As the shaking bartender move to comply, Dakota turned around and leaned against the bar to gaze around the room, his eyes resting a little longer on Cowlamity then they did on the others; as nearly everyone, including the Sheriff, tried to look busy. If he noticed the newborn, he gave no sign. Then his eyes and that of Moo met.  
  
"Dakota?" asked the Marshal.  
  
"Moo?" rumbled Dakota again. "Moo Montana?"  
  
Laughing, the two bulls took each other by the arms then shook hands. Bulloney and Terrorbull dropped their jaws in total surprise. The Dude and the new Marshal were friends?! Bulloney didn't feel he would like where this could lead.  
  
Moo was still talking. "…Haven't seen you since that cattle drive; what, six years ago?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"It made a bull out of me."  
  
"Ye-ep."  
  
"I just got in as Cowtown's new marshal."  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"Yep. You looking for a job?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How'd you'd like to be my deputy?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
They shook hands again as Terrorbull jerked his fist in anger and Bulloney slapped his forehead Not only did The new Marshal now have a powerful ally but the Dude would now be in town much more often than the once-a-month trips he made for supplies.  
  
Though the Mayor and Sheriff would not have agreed, things in Cowtown were about to get a lot better.  
  
Later, after he had established himself in Cowtown, Moo went on a relatively short journey to see another friend he hadn't been with in a long time, his bison cud-brother Jose Rey; but as Moo approached the Pueblo village where his friend, more commonly known as JR, lived, he saw unmistakable signs that the village was in morning.  
  
To be continued… 


	6. Chapter 6

HIDDEN HERITAGE 6a  
  
Moo got off his mount Cyclone and led the horse as he gazed around. The Bison Publeo village had been mourning the death of someone for about three days from the look of things. At the same time there were signs of quiet celebration. There was only one event that would create such a combination of moods, and immediately Moo thought of Dances like Storm, J.R.'s sister, whom he had heard had been expecting many months ago.  
  
Quickly Moo moved towards J.R.'s family dwelling, making greetings on the way with the other inhabitants. They were pleased and relieved to see him, saying his visit would be good for J.R., confirming Moo's fears.  
  
Soon Moo reached his destination and gently knocked on the door. "J.R.? It's me. Moo."  
  
"Please, come in," came a weary but familiar voice.  
  
He entered and gazed around the darkened room to see his friend straightening up in the chair he was sitting on. J.R.'s back was to the door and Moo could see that the bison's long luxurious mane now ended at his waist. The last time Moo had seen J.R. the mane of which he had been so proud reached all the way down to his ankles, though it was usually tied or braided or looped in some way. Now it hung loose and cut halfway as a sign of grief and would remain at it's current length til whenever such time J.R. stopped mourning.  
  
There was no sign of Toronto, J.R. and Dances Like Storm's father, or of Dances Like Storm's husband, whom Moo had not gotten a chance to know. Another bad sign. Still, J.R.'s hair seemed to indicate only one death, though he would not have cut it for Four Wind's husband as he hadn't known him well either, last Moo knew, so it wouldn't have been his place to do so.  
  
The biped bison rose from his chair and took Moo by the shoulders as Montana reached him. "It is good to see you, old friend,"  
  
"Same here," replied Moo. "Though I'd would have hoped for better circumstances. Dances Like Storm?"  
  
J.R. nodded.  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry J.R., I'm so very sorry. How's the rest of the family holding up?"  
  
"Dances Like Storm's husband was struck by lightening just last week."  
  
"No...!" Moo closed his eyes and lowered his head, shaking it sadly.  
  
"Four Winds was beside herself with grief and she moved back here from her husband's village only because the child was about to come and we have a midwife."  
  
"She...didn't last long...fortunately." he added in a whisper.  
  
...and Father...I don't think he understands what happened."  
  
At Moo's unasked question J.R. added, "He had another collapse shortly after you left on your first cattle drive."  
  
Moo signed inwardly, wondering sadly if there was going to be an end to the tragic tale.  
  
"As you know, he hasn't spoken since the first collapse when we were small. He taught me the Language of the Hands while I trained to be the village shaman. I always felt there was something he wanted to tell me once I was old enough, but then he collapsed again and his mind hasn't been the same since."  
  
"Is there any thing I can do for you, J.R., anything I can say?"  
  
The Bison's gentle eyes brightened. "You can ask about Tywei."  
  
"The baby?" Moo also brightened, as they both moved to a corner of the room, where the newborn laid in a basket.  
  
With the upmost care, J. R. lifted Tywei up and held her up joyously before settling her in his arms.  
  
"I take it you're okay withTywei,"  
  
quipped Moo.  
  
J. R. smiled companionly. "My sister accepted me, despite our mother's death at my own birth. How could I do any less for Dances Like Storm's daughter?"  
  
Before Moo could reply they were interrupted by the sounds of screams and shouts from outside.  
  
HIDDEN HERITAGE 6b  
  
"Stay with Tywei, J. R." said Moo, as he ran outside.  
  
"You don't have to tell me," replied the Bison, as he wrapped his arms more snugly around her.  
  
Moo stepped out into chaos.  
  
Bison, both biped and quadroped, were running about in panic. Between all the crying out he could hear a strange intermittant hum. Following the sound of the hum he came upon the sight of Bat Blastagun holding a strange device in his hand.  
  
Blastagun was standing against the wall of one of the village dwellings next to an entrance. Presently a couple of bisionfolk ran out of the dwelling, chased by Sid Arachnid and Gil A. Monster.  
  
To Moo's horror, Blastagun opened fire on the male bison with the device.  
  
A beam of red light struck the biped, and before Moo's eyes, he began to change.  
  
With the sound of ripping clothing he grew larger and hunched down, turning into a quadroped! Blastagun ignored the female.  
  
Realizing this explained the unregistered strays Moo reached for his starblazer, only to find his hands pinned to his sides.  
  
"No you don't, lawcow!" said Sid the giant taurantula, as he brandished his own weapon, a web thrower; and fired it again to bind Moo's ankles, causing him to fall on his side.  
  
It was then that Moo saw J.R. running outside, chased by Gil and still holdig Tywei.  
  
J.R. turned to face the lizard. "Leave her alone! She's just a baby!"  
  
"It aint the females we're after, buffalo!" said Blastagun, who then took aim at J.R.  
  
"J. R., look out!"  
  
The bison turned just in time to be hit in the stomach by the ray. J. R. and Moo both cried out as Tywei tumbled from J.R.'s arms as he fell to his knees.  
  
To Moo's relief, Sid's webbing made a sudden soft padding for the baby to fall on.  
  
Moo then turned his attention to J.R., and saw a sight even more surprising than the new fourfooters.  
  
Moo didn't know it, but the creature that rose to it's feet was human.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. The Hidden Heritage Part 1 Chapter 7

HIDDEN HERITAGE 7a  
With Moo bound and helpless the outlaw trio turned their attention to Tywei, not noticing the changed J.R.,  
who moved silently behind them to help Moo get loose of the webbing that bound him.  
"Whadaya think we should do with with the baby, Bat?" Asked Sid. There's nobody left to take care of her."  
"Don't know," was the answer. "Maybe the boss would like an early delivery?"  
None of them noticed J.R. quietly and defly remove both weapons from Sid's holdsters.  
The next thing any of them knew, Moo had fired the webthrowers at Sid and Gil, causing the webbing to wrap around their heads and cover their eyes.   
As the two fell to the ground trying desperately to free their sight, Moo then trained one of his starblazers on Blastagun.  
"Don't turn around. I've got my own weapons now."  
Blastagun calmly raised his arms as Moo motioned to J.R. that now was a good time to hide, if he wanted to.  
J.R. did so, quickly gathering up Tywei as Moo kept Blastagun's gaze averted.  
* * *  
Later, after Moo had seen to the outlaw gang, he used Blastagun's weapon to return some of the bisonfolk back to their biped selves. The rest would have to wait til they could be rounded up. For now, Moo decided to check on J.R., who had stayed hidden in his home after leaving Moo with instructions to tell everyone he didn't want visiters.  
J.R. had spent the time examining his new form before a mirror, redressing himself when Moo returned.  
"Well what do you suppose you are, J. R.?" asked Moo.  
J. R. looked up from the handmirror with which he was examining his teeth.  
"I appear to be some kind of semi aquatic primate. At least I think."  
"An ape that swims and talks?" Moo was doubtful. Primates were rare on the Mesa and were the only athromorphics that were still considered regular animals. "You look more like an elf, 'cept your ears are rounder, or maybe a wingless angel; but that doesn't explain why no one else changed the way you did. Maybe when we find Toronto..."  
"Yes, Moo. Now that I'm sure Tywei is all right we must look for my father. I'm ready to be changed back now."  
* * *  
With J.R. back to his usual self they left Tywei in the care of another and were soon on horseback looking for Toronto.  
They found a Foor footed bision with fur in shades of grey that J. R. recognized as the coloring of his father, and while he kept the old bison's attention Moo rode quietly to the other side with lasso in hand.  
As Moo came closer he could see that Toronto was breathing heavily. The C.O.W.-Boy was just about to suggest that they wait til Toronto was more calm when the old bull collapsed.  
"Father!" shouted J.R., who jumped off his mount and ran to the fallen form.  
Moo also dismounted and brought with him the blanket he knew J.R. would want.  
I don't know, J.R..."  
"Please Moo. He's already done for, I don't want him to die like this."  
Moo reconsidered. Toronto did look done for. "Alright then. Get him ready."  
J. R. accepted the blanket from Moo and laid it over the four-footer. A moment later Toronto was back in his ususal form.  
There was a strong resemblance to J. R., except he was older, somewhat stockier and with a grey mane that went down only to his neck.  
"Father," said J. R. in a broken voice, "You knew..."  
Moo knew J.R. must hae been referring to the lenght of Toronto's mane and what it meant.. He knew fron J.R. that it had once been ankle lenght, and had been shoulder lenght when Moo met him as a calf. It now indicated Toronto mourned for 3 people. Secondly his departed wife Four Winds and now Dances Like Storm. Moo never knew who the mane had first been cut for and was never answered when he had asked Toronto. Even J.R. hadn't known.  
Together they gently rolled Toronto from his side to his back  
  
HIDDEN HERITAGE 7b  
They were still on their knees gazing at him in silence when Toronto began to cough and stir, to the surprise of them both.  
To their further surprise, he cleared his throat and began to speak with a voice rusty from disuse. For the first time in many years his eyes were clear and focused.  
"My son," he said weakly, looking at J.R. "These has been so much I've wanted to tell you,and now it's too late..."  
"Father, don't..." began J.R,  
"Let me finish. This is important..." Toronto's voice faded as it looked like he was becoming confused again; then he seemed to gather his thoughts from scratch and speak in another vein.  
"I am your true parent as was your mother. You are a Firstcomer as everyone else in our village, as are also our brothers and sisters the wolffolk, eaglefolk, otterfolk and the others; but in you the old blood runs strong. I have known this since the very first time I saw you, the day you were born."  
"Have you never told your friend the Aftercomer?" added Tornonto, indicating Moo.  
J.R. blushed, avoiding Moo's eyes as Moo looked at him curiously.  
"I was...born without a tail." J.R. offered shyly.   
Moo was surprised not only by the rarity of the matter but also the private nature of his disclosure. While not so with all the animalfolk, among the bovinefolk the subject of tails was a very private one, a personal part of the anatomy to be kept protected and hidden under clothing; a subject often never discussed even between close friends. It was not surprising that J.R.'s condition would be secret for so long even from Moo, who had been friends with him since calfhood.  
Toronto coughed again before continuing. "Remember, your training. Only the knowledge of both the Firstcomers and the Aftercomers will find that which has been hidden, but be aware. There are those who will try and stop you."  
Another few coughs.  
"T-Those who pass themselves off as caring and good, but speak only poison."   
Toronto's eyes began to glaze again. "M-Moo... your father... he, knew... " he stopped speaking.  
"My pa?" asked Moo. "What about him?"  
A moment of silence passed before Moo and JR realized that Toronto had died. 


	8. Hidden Heritage Part 1 Chapter 8

HIDDEN HERITAGE Part 1, Chapter 8  
  
Toronto was gone, and whatever knowedge he left unsaid had gone with him.  
  
Feeling a sense of unfathomable loss Moo stood and took off his hat, holding it to his chest as J.R. sadly closed his father's eyes.  
  
They stayed by Toronto's body for over an hour, each with their own thoughts, heading back to the village with the remains in time for dusk.  
  
Some time later JR set fire to Toronto's funeral pyre.   
  
When it was over he and Moo talked.  
  
"I don't understand why you changed into whatever you were while no one else seems to have." Moo was saying. "Are you absolutely sure Toronto is..." with a pang Moo caught himself. "... Was your natural father?"  
  
"If there is one thing I'm sure of, it is that." replied JR.  
  
"Do you know anything of your mother that might help us understand what has happened with you?"  
  
"Well, her appearence was unusual, according to my father. As we were both told she had beautiful white fur, lovely pink skin and blue eyes, but none of those features were on me before you changed me back to my old self."  
  
"Yes. Your hair and eyes were the same color they always were, least the hair I could see."  
  
'You're correct, and I still had no tail."  
  
Silence passed between them as they each wondered their own thoughts; then Moo asked, "What are you thinking?"  
  
JR sighed. "I had always felt there was something different about me, now I know that for a fact; but my heart, my spirit, is still Moo Mesan."  
  
"Moo, I must ask you never to tell anyone of this, at least til I can find out more,"  
  
"You have my word on that JR, but what will you do now?"  
  
"Well, thanks to you sharing your calfhood school lessons with me and my training as a shaman, I have knowledge of or at least access to the wisdom of both our peoples. Perhaps by finding a way to combine the teachings of both Firstcomers and Aftercomers I'll find answers."  
  
"That reminds me of something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time,"," inserted Moo. "Why do your people refer to themselves as "Firstcomers" and everyone else as 'Aftercomers?' "  
  
"Well, it's not really because we spread out over the land faster than anyone else, as many think. It refers to before and after the time of The Comet."  
  
Moo whistled. "Would *that* statement ruffle a lot of feathers! Most folk believe there was no intelligent life before The Comet. You're going to have a hard time convincing them that these two schools of thought would have anything in common."  
  
"I've yet to see the common link myself," admitted JR "But one thing's for certain. There's big changes in the winds."  
  
End of Part 1 


	9. Hidden Heritage Part 2 Chapter 9

Hidden Heritage Part 2 Chapter 09  
  
Moo Mesa: Shortly after the Series  
  
Now Cowtown was one of the friendliest places one could  
hope to find on The Mesa, in part due to the efforts of the  
C.O.W.-Boys, who kept law and order there quite well.  
Of the three, Marshall Moo Montana was the leader, a  
fine young bull who had been consistently voted Favorite  
Lawcow on Moo Mesa since he became one.. He was  
often seen in the company of his Deputy, another bull whose  
enormous size and strenght had earned him the name of The  
Dakota Dude. If Moo ever knew Dakota's real name he never  
said, and Dakota simply wouldn't answer to anything else.  
The duo had been joined a little while back by The Cowlorado  
Kid, a not-quite-grown bull who had spent most of his life in  
Jersey City.. Like Dakota his name was an adopted one,  
though with a bit more fanfare.  
The day was a special one, though not considered by most  
to be anything in particular. Weaveby Eve was little more  
than having a traditional picnic under the night sky  
while waiting to see the Lost Nomad pass over on it's  
yearly trek. Legend had it that as long as this strange  
little heavenly body continued to make its appearence, Moo  
Mesa was safe from disaster.  
In this way it was much like Groundhog's Day, in some  
places it was noted and in other places not considered much  
of a wonder, but there was no way a place as fun loving as Cow Town was going to let any excuse for a celebration pass  
by. Though it was only morning the animalfolk had already  
gathered, with picnic blankets and tables dotting the top  
of Look Out Mound.  
Among them was Miss Lily Bovine, a comely young heifer  
and her ward, the orphaned calf Cody. They were just  
sharting to lay out their picnic when they were joined by  
Cowlamity Kate, a tomboyish young heifer who was a lot  
stronger than she looked.  
  
"Hate to tell ya this, Lily, but Moo and the Boys are  
checkin' out a report that the Masked Bull is a'causin'  
trouble agin."  
  
Lily sighed and looked at the disappointed calf beside  
her. "Looks like they'll miss the whole celebration."  
  
"Well, you know how Moo gets when it comes to the Masked  
Bull." supplied Cowlamity, equally disappointed.  
  
"Yes," added Lily, rueful. "It's beginning to worry me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Even as Lily spoke Moo and his boys had come upon the trail  
of the Masked Bull. Moo and Cowlorado watched from atop  
their horses as Dakota dismounted to take a closer look at  
the tracks. With an ease that belied his large size the  
deputy kneeled down to pick up some of the soil from around  
the tracks and held it up for a sniff.  
"Yep", drawled Dakota as he looked back at his pardners.  
"It's him alright, and he's got Boothill, Shaddlesore and  
one other with 'im. Don't think I know that last one."  
  
"How long?" Moo's voice was grim. Chasing after the Masked Bull never failed to put him in a less than happy  
mood.  
  
Dakota analyically loosened the dirt he had picked up in  
his hand and slowly let it fall, judging how firm and dry it  
was.  
" 'Bout an hour, prob'bly less, and none of 'em're  
carryin' much", he said as he dusted off his hands and got  
up to go back to his horse. "No big hurry either."  
  
"The sooner we catch up to him the better," said Moo, as  
Dakota mounted.  
  
"That's all well and good," grumbled Cowlorado, as they  
all turned their horses in a slightly different direction.  
"But why're we chasing him now? What's he done this time?"  
"Nothing," said Moo tersely, "And I aim to make sure he  
hasn't been up to something."  
  
"What?!" Cowlorado was growing annoyed. "You mean we've  
been up since half the night for nothing? Moo, somebody's  
gotta to say it, you've been getting too hung over on..."  
  
"I've gotten word that Sheriff Terrorbull has left  
Lonesome Gulch," interrupted Moo. "I may have failed to  
prove he's the Masked Bull, but I'll be darn if I turn my  
back on him again by not knowing where he is." With that,  
he sharted his horse.  
  
Dakota and Cowlorado exchanged glances before joining  
him. They both knew and understood what a thorn that had  
been for Moo, to charge Sheriff Terrorbull with a crime  
committed by the Masked Bull and then finding the hard way  
that his sole witness had no credibility. In his eagerness  
for proof of what he strongly suspected he didn't fully  
question Puma, and so was not fully prepared for what was to  
become the low point in his otherwise rather effective  
career, when it was revealed in court that the witness could  
hardly even see. That Puma was still correct would have  
made no difference. Everyone knew of the animosity that had  
existed for years between the Marshall and the Sheriff, and  
even Moo had to admit to himself that he was no longer sure  
who the Masked Bull really was.*  
  
To get him this time, Moo would need more than a witness.  
He needed to catch Terrorbull redhanded as the Masked Bull  
himself.  
  
* "Bulls of a Feather" - first season episode. 


	10. Hidden Heritage Part 2 Chapter 10

Hidden Heritage 10  
As soon as the trail widened, Dakota brought his horse up  
to Moo's side as they continued to ride.  
  
"You ain't foolin' me, Moo. You don't care where the  
Masked Bull's gone off to so much as where he ain't."  
  
The bovine marshall directed a shartled glance at his  
deputy counterpart, then briefly looked ahead as he  
digested his friend's words. Coming easily enough to a  
conclusion, he laughed at himself.  
  
"You're right Dakota. There's good folks out here.  
Folks that've meant a powerful lot to me, and making CowTown  
safe from Terrorbull has made it harder to keep an eye on  
him."  
  
"Well, maybe you should let him come back to CowTown."  
This came from Cowlorado as he came up to Moo's other side.  
  
"Mebbe..." That from Dakota.  
  
Moo appeared to deeply consider. "Well... it WOULD be  
easier..."  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
There was a moment's pause with nothing but the sound of  
the horse's hooves before all three boomed their response.  
  
"NOOOPE!!"  
  
The horses whinnied briefly as their riders laughed in  
easy companionship, a laugh that lasted til Dakota noticed  
something about the tracks they were following.  
  
"Uh-oh. Looks like they split in three directions here."  
Boothill and Shaddlesore with one each."  
Moo and Cowlorado watched Dakota point out the respective  
directions as he spoke. "The Masked Bull and that other  
feller are still goin' straight ahead."  
  
Moo's decision was one the other two had already guessed.  
  
"All right then. Dakota, you follow Boothill. Kid, you  
keep an eye on Shaddlesore. We meet back here at sundown."  
  
Moo's voice grew grim. "The Masked Bull and whoever his  
friend is are mine."  
Without further adieu they had parted company, and  
another hour found Moo watching a campsite from behind a  
bush on a ledge that wound around a small mountain; with his  
horse Cyclone safely hidden about twenty feet behind him.  
The ledge was high and gave a good view of the camp below,  
but in the few minutes he was watching there had been no  
sign of anyone or anything having to do with the Masked  
Bull.  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion above him on his left,  
and Moo realized he'd fallen into a trap. 


	11. The Hidden Heritage Part 2 Chapter 11

Hidden Heritage 11  
The next thing Moo knew was the sound of anxious voices  
calling his name, and he found himself forcing his eyes open  
to see Dakota and Cowlorado bending over him in the light of  
a lantern. The sun had gone down.  
  
"Moo!". The voice was Dakota's. "You alright?"  
  
"What in Blue Blazes happened to you?" This from The  
Kid.  
  
Moo stared uncertainly as his fuzzy brain tried to gather  
its thoughts. Then he remembered.  
  
"Cyclone!"  
  
He tried to sit up at the sound of his horse's whinny and  
immediately regretted it, groaning as Dakota carefully  
eased him back down.  
  
"Easy Moo. Ya might've broken sometin'. Cyclone led us  
to ya buddy. He's just fine. Where's it hurt?"  
  
Moo gingerly moved his body, testing. He touched his  
aching head to find it neatly bandaged.  
  
"My foot mostly. Head's next worse. I'm pretty sure the  
rest is just bruises."  
  
Dakota carefully touched Moo's ankle. "How's it hurt?"  
  
He winced. "Enough". He grinned with gritted teeth. "I  
don't think it's broken though." The others grinned back.  
  
"Think ya can ride?" asked Dakota.  
  
"Just get me on my horse and I'll take it from there!"  
  
"Well then upsey-daisy, Pardner!" With that, Dakota  
deftly swung Moo up over his shoulder and carried him to  
where Cowlorado waited with Cyclone.  
  
Dakota supported Moo's shoulders as Cowlorado helped their  
injured friend ease his foot over the saddle.  
  
"Did you find the Masked Bull, Moo?" asked Cowlorado.  
  
"Not sure." Moo gritted as he settled in place. I found  
a campsite, but the next thing I knew, there was this loud boom and then these rocks coming down on me. I think I fell.  
  
"That wouldn't be this place right here, would it?"  
Surprised, Moo looked around from uptop his mount. "Yep, I reckon it is. The tent is gone and the fire looks like it was left to die out."  
  
"Well we'd best head for Elbow's Bend and see about you,"  
Dakota said as he and Cowlorado got on their own horses.  
  
"This here's a right good job of bandaging you've done,  
fellas," Moo said as he admired the handiwork on his foot.  
  
"Whadya talkin' 'bout Moo?" asked Cowlorado as he turned  
his horse around. "We found you that way." 


	12. Hidden Heritage Part 2 Chapter 12

Hidden Heritage 12  
  
It had been a long and worse than uncomfortable ride to  
  
the Elbow's Bend hospital, followed by a longer one back to  
  
Cowtown. As soon as Moo learned he had no broken bones he  
  
insisted on going, stating that a lawcow's work was never  
  
done. The vet had insisted on the importance of staying off  
  
his foot and Moo countered that he could ride back and stay  
  
off his foot catching up on a bit of paperwork just as well  
  
as he could sitting around doing nothing. 'Why waste time  
  
he was going to spend off his feet anyway, when it would  
  
mean that much longer before getting back into the saddle?'  
  
he had reasoned. Though it wasn't mentioned, Cowlorado and  
  
Dakota knew that it was also to spend some time with Miss  
  
Lily, since duty often kept the C.O.W.-Boys out of town  
  
longer than what might be wished for a social life.  
  
A couple of days later found Moo up early at his station  
  
in Cowtown with Dakota and Cowlorado.  
  
"Boy howdy, Moo," tsked Dakota, as he saw the marshal to  
  
his chair. "You don't look like you got near enough sleep."  
  
"It would have been plenty of sleep, Dakota," Moo  
  
grunted. "If I weren't still hurting so much. Good thing  
  
the worst is just a sprain."  
  
Cowlorado remarked as he swept the floor. "It's too bad  
  
science hasn't come up with a way to stop a fella from  
  
hurting without knocking him out." The bovine youth paused  
  
to look at his broom in disgust. "Or an easier way to  
  
clean, for that matter," he muttered.  
  
As Dakota set about making coffee Moo took a moment to  
  
pull a long piece of fabric out of his pocket. Made of  
  
calico and mostly white, it was some of the cloth that had  
  
been used to wrap his hurt ankle by person or persons  
  
unknown. It had almost been thrown away when replaced by  
  
linen bandages at the Elbow's Bend Hospital, but Moo decided  
  
to keep it as a possible clue. Hoping the previous owner  
  
had not had a run-in with the Masked Bull, he put the cloth  
  
in a desk drawer for possible future reference.  
  
Sweeping his way along, Cowlorado had slowly made his way  
  
to the door. It was there he noticed the arrival of Mayor  
  
Bulloney, as the bull who owned nearly all of CowTown came  
  
to the entrance.  
  
"I heard of your misfortune, dear boy, and I've just the  
  
very thing for it. Yesss..."  
  
Dakota and Cowlorado exchanged suspicious glances as  
  
the older bull offered Moo a dark bottle.  
  
"From my own private stock. Good for what ails you, and  
  
ah, no charge."  
  
Moo's only response was, "How'd you know what happened?"  
  
The crooked mayor was instantly flustered, but recovered  
  
quickly. "W-well, everyone knows, don't they?"  
  
"Not in Cowtown they don't," replied Moo darkly. "We got  
  
back just last night and went straight to sleep." 


	13. Hidden Heritage Part 2 Chapter 13

Hidden Heritage 13  
  
Bulloney found himself loosing control of the  
  
conversation as the marshall continued.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know anything about Sheriff  
  
Terrorbull's whereabouts, would you?"  
  
"Ah, whereabouts? Terrorbull? Why I have you know that  
  
neither he nor I have crossed paths since his unfortunate  
  
departure from his home here in CowTown!"  
  
Moo spoke calmly. "Well I thought that seeing how you  
  
and he's been so close, you two might have kept in touch."  
  
Deciding to take the bull by the horns (so to speak),  
  
Bulloney rejoined with, "Your point being?"  
  
Before Moo could respond, Jack Rabbit came running in.  
  
"Marshall! Marshall Moo...!" was as far as the nervous  
  
little fellow got before noticing the bandage on Montana's  
  
foot.  
  
Moo sighed. Now everyone was going to know.  
  
Remembering what he came for, Jack got back to his  
  
subject. "Telegram, special delivery!"  
  
No sooner than Moo had accepted the message than Jack was  
  
already on his way out.  
  
"Don't that fella stay still even for a moment!" Cowlorado  
  
stated rather than asked, as he grinned and continued to  
  
sweep.  
  
Before Moo could even open the message, they had another  
  
visitor. It was Jose Rey, pueblo bison and cud-brother to  
  
Moo.  
  
Moo put down the message and looked up from his desk in  
  
delighted but puzzled surprise. "JR! I thought you would  
  
still be at the opening ceremonies for the new observatory!  
  
How'd you get back so fast?"  
  
"I heard you had stopped to rest at the village, and  
  
brought something that may help," said JR, holding out a  
  
small pouch. "Try a tea made with this powder every..."  
  
"JR," Moo was sensing something wrong. "You left  
  
early?" Knowing his friend must have done exactly that, Moo  
  
continued the line of his question.  
  
"Why sometimes it seemed that was all you could talk  
  
about ever since receiving that invitation, and you'd looked  
  
forward to it for so long. A chance to test your theory."  
  
JR's answer was a reluctant one. "It seemed my presence  
  
was...no longer required."  
  
Guessing the bison's feelings had been hurt and that he  
  
would continue to aviod the subject, Moo decided to ask  
  
Buffalo Bull what had happened, once the blacksmith inventor  
  
had also returned from the new observatory. 


	14. The Hidden Heritage Part 2 Chapter 14

Hidden Heritage 14  
  
Accepting the pouch from his long time friend, Moo  
  
thanked him. "Obliged. What is it?"  
  
"It's called "as-pirin," supplied J.R. "It should  
  
lessen your pain without putting you to sleep."  
  
Moo was intrigued. "I didn't know you were including  
  
medicine in your research."  
  
J.R. looked pleased but embarressed. "Actually I  
  
haven't. This is from an ancient bison recipe. You just  
  
use one pinch every..."  
  
"My my, Marshall Moo! Don't tell me you listen to that  
  
old buffalo lore!?" Bulloney held out the dark bottle  
  
again. "THIS is good for what ails you. Trust me!"  
  
Moo looked at the bottle and who was offering it, then  
  
at J.R. and the pouch, and back to Bulloney.  
  
"Thank you, J.R." Moo decidedly replied, and handed  
  
the pouch to Dakota.  
  
Bulloney sputtered as Dakota accepted the pouch and  
  
poured some still heating water into a cup. A pinch of the  
  
powder and Dakota was stirring the cup as he brought it to  
  
Moo.  
  
With his thanks and a wary look at the contents, Moo  
  
took a sip. "Tastes like drinking chalk." He made a mock  
  
grimace.  
  
Bulloney was the only one not amused as the others  
  
chuckled.  
  
"I find it disturbing that the one most reponsible for  
  
the safety of CowTown would place his trust in buffalo  
  
mumbo-jumbo over that of it's mayor." His tone peeved.  
  
"I'd trust J.R. with my life, Your Honor." Moo's own  
  
tone implied the opposite was true with Bulloney.  
  
You probably just have." was Bulloney's smoothe response.  
  
J.R. chose that moment to cut in. "The Spiritfolk were  
  
very wise, and it was with that wisdom they left us with  
  
many gifts. We have but to use them."  
  
"Oh really?" Bulloney became sarcastic. "Did your  
  
"Spiritfolk", give Moo the pen on his desk, the ring on my  
  
finger? The clothes on all our backs!? I suppose you think  
  
they're responsible for Moo Mesa itself!"  
  
J.R. sharted to speak, but Bulloney waved his hand in a  
  
dismissive gesture.  
  
"No! I don't want to hear it!" His last words were  
  
spoken like an expletitive as he stormed out. "Good Day!"  
  
Cowlorado cheerfully waved him off, singing sweetly,  
  
"Good Riddance...!" He was echoed by Dakota's "Yep."  
  
The next thing anyone knew, they had another visiter. 


	15. The Hidden Heritage Part 2 Chapter 15

Hidden Heritage 15  
  
It was Cowlamity Kate. She smiled at the others and  
  
was just about to speak when she noticed what had happened  
  
to Moo. "Well now Land Sakes...!"  
  
"It's nothing, Cowlamity Kate," Moo's tone was not  
  
unkind, but he had had enough of everyone's fussing.  
  
Just then Lily was peeking in over Kate's shoulder.  
  
"Moo! What happened!?"  
  
Montana's mood promptly took a U-turn and he managed to  
  
look quite pathetic. Dakota and Cowlorado exchanged amused  
  
glances. Cody, who had come in with Lily, looked worried.  
  
"Is Marshall Moo gonna be all right?" asked the stricken  
  
calf. He had never seen Montana look so miserable.  
  
Dakota chuckled. "Don't you fret none, Cody. Right now  
  
he's never been better!"  
  
Cody looked at Moo's bandages and back at Dakota. "Huh?"  
  
Dakota chuckled. "I'll tell ya when yer're older, Little  
  
Buddy."  
  
Meanwhile Moo was milking (so to speak) his injuries for  
  
all they were worth, as he leaned back in his chair and let  
  
Lily fuss at the bandage on his head. Suddenly both  
  
remembered they had five other people present.  
  
Lily promptly changed the subject. "Ah, well! I've  
  
brought cookies for everyone!" She opened the basket she  
  
had brought with her and held it out to J.R.  
  
The bison politely declined the offer. "No thank you,  
  
Miss Lily. I've got to get back to the village in time to  
  
set up for tonight." With a quick goodbye the bison was out  
  
the door in a trot.  
  
"Now there's somthin' ya don't see ever'day," drawled  
  
Dakota.  
  
"And what might that be?" asked Cowlorado.  
  
"Som'body turning down free eats from Miss Lily."  
  
Lily sighed. "That bull eats so little it's a wonder he  
  
isn't skin and bones."  
  
"Well you know how J.R. gets when he's on a project,"  
  
chuckled Moo. "Speaking of which, what's got him so off in  
  
a hurry now?"  
  
"He wants ta have a look see at the stars tonight,"  
  
supplied Kate.  
  
"What fer?" asked Cowlorado. "Weaveby Eve's done come  
  
and gone, aint it?"  
  
"Yep, but that sneaky 'lil star paid no never mind," she  
  
added. After all the extra fuss 'n' bother this year, it  
  
went and didn't come." 


	16. The Hidden Heritage Part 2 Chapter 16

Hidden Heritage 16  
  
"Well then," mused Lily aloud. "Without JR getting a  
  
share I guess that's about four cookies apiece."  
  
Cowlorado promptly grabbed eight cookies, much to the  
  
consternation of Dakota.  
  
"Hey!" snorted The Dude. "You can't go hoggin' all them  
  
there cookies!"  
  
"Only ifya catch me," was The Kid's blithe response, "And  
  
you never have!" With a whoop, the young bull neatly  
  
avioded Dakota's grab and ran out of the jailhouse, cookies  
  
and all. The bigger bull wasted no time accepting the  
  
challenge and was right behind him.  
  
Cowlamity laughed. "Nice ta see the Kid's still givin'  
  
The Dude his daily excerise!"  
  
"Yes, isn't it?"  
  
Cowlamity got the hint from Lily and took up another  
  
eight cookies.  
  
"Com'on, Cody. Let's watch...."  
  
"Oh boy!" The excited calf ran outside to join the fun.  
  
"...outside," finished Cowlamity. With a wink to Lily,  
  
the brash but sensitive young hiefer left to leave Moo and  
  
Lily alone at last.  
  
"Now then," lowed Lily softly, "Where were we?"  
  
Moo smiled hopefully. "You were about to feed me?" His  
  
tone was deliberately innocent.  
  
"No. You were about to rescue my girlish figure from  
  
these cookies."  
  
"By golly, that's right!" Moo picked up a cookie. "Take  
  
that, ya little varment!", and promptly took a bite out of  
  
it.  
  
"They've been just tormenting me ever since I took them  
  
out of the oven." Lily fluttered for effect, the perfect  
  
damsel in distress. "They almost got me."  
  
"Why those low down crumbs!" Moo was correspondingly  
  
agast. "Well, Miss Lily, you cross paths with these rascals  
  
again, just call out and I'll take 'em right to jail."  
  
"You will, huh?" Lily leaned closer.  
  
"Yep. Just one of the many services offered by the  
  
C.O.W.-Boys. We will do our upmost to protect your personal  
  
person from all matter of seductive fiends, especially  
  
cookies!" Moo chuckled and took another bite.  
  
Lily blushed becomingly and Moo's eyes softened. Ever so  
  
slightly, she leaned a little closer, and when he reached  
  
for another cookie, she stopped him. 


	17. The Hidden Heritage Part 2 Chapter 17

Hidden Heritage 17  
  
"Moo." Lily's tone now held no nonsense as she blocked  
  
the next cookie on it's way to Montana's mouth. "You  
  
haven't told me what happened."  
  
He shallowed the last of the previous morsel and looked  
  
guilty.  
  
"It was the Masked Bull again, wasn't it?" She already  
  
knew her answer. Hands on her hips, Lily continued gently  
  
but firmly. "Are you still trying to prove he and  
  
Terrorbull are one and the same? Moo, you've got to let it  
  
go. You're beginning to worry me about this. No one's seen  
  
him for a long time now. Why're you so set on it?"  
  
Moo was saved an answer when Cowlamity and Cody chose  
  
that moment to come back in. The sounds of Cowlorado and  
  
Datoka continued on outside.  
  
Casting Lily an apologetic glance, Kate said, "Moo. I  
  
think you need to talk some sense to Cody."  
  
"You weren't hurt because the Weaveby star didn't come  
  
were you, Moo?" Cody asked worriedly.  
  
Before Moo could answer Jack suddenly reappeared.  
  
"Terribly sorry about running off like that, Marshall. I  
  
had another message to deliver." The jackrabbit then  
  
produced a pencil and notepad from his backpocket and looked  
  
towards Moo expectantly, ready to write. "You ready?"  
  
"Ohpt!" Moo slapped his forehead and winced when his  
  
hand made contact with the bangage. "Sorry Jack. So much's  
  
been happening already this morning I plumb forgot about the  
  
telegram."  
  
"An answer is needed right away," Jack offered. He  
  
looked at the others present, too polite to ask right out for  
  
privacy.  
  
Fortunately the hint was taken. Lily, understanding that  
  
Moo would tell her anything she needed to know later, took  
  
the young calf's hand. "Come along, Cody Dear. We've taken  
  
enough of the good Marshall's time."  
  
Cody was reluctant to leave, pulling back in an effort to  
  
stay. "Marshall Moo?"  
  
"Don't worry Cody," smiled the lawcow. "I think I'm  
  
beginning to feel better already, thanks to JR's medicine."  
  
He began to open the message. "As for the Weaveby Star,  
  
that's just a superstition. It hasn't come before and the  
  
Mesa's lasted longer than anyone knows." Moo chuckled. "I  
  
reckon it'll still be here in time for next year."  
  
Encouraged, Cody grinned back and made no further fuss as  
  
he left with Lily and Kate, leaving Moo alone in the office  
  
with Jack.  
  
Moo was still smiling as he unfolded the paper, but in  
  
the brief moment it took him to read the smile had been  
  
completely replaced by a worried frown. 


	18. The Hidden Heritage, Part 2, chapter 18

Hidden Heritage 18  
  
Outside, Kate was cheering Dakota on. Cowlorado was  
  
laughing as he dodged the bigger bull again.  
  
"Hold still, you cookie-napper!" snorted the Dude.  
  
"Yer gonna be sorry if I haveta ketch ya!"  
  
"All I have to do is tire you out!" heckled the Kid,  
  
turning as he ran to add further, "I'm gonna be remembered  
  
as the fastest bull who ever - Yahhh!"  
  
The fastest bull who whatever promptly tripped on his  
  
rope, and Kate cheered as Dakota had him pinned in a flash.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" struggled Cowlorado. "I slipped!"  
  
"Slippin' don't go with no lippin'," said Dakota  
  
triumphantly. "'Sides, Miss Kate's watchin'. Now give 'em  
  
up 'fore I tie ya with yer own rope!"  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
Dakota helped him up and was handed three whole cookies  
  
and a broken one.  
  
"Yer gettin' better big guy," said Cowlorado as he  
  
dusted himself off. "You aint even winded this time." He  
  
pulled the rest of the cookies out of his vest, somewhat  
  
less intact than the others.  
  
Dakota was chewing one of the broken pieces and smiling  
  
back at Kate when he saw Moo coming out of the station with  
  
Jack frantically running around him.  
  
"Marshall, wait!" Jack cried. "What about your answer?!  
  
Moo heaved himself up on his horse with less than his  
  
best time but with as big a hurry as anyone had seen him.  
  
"Tell him I'm on my way!" wheezed Montana, as he took up  
  
the reins.  
  
"Aw no..."  
  
Cowlorado noticed in Dakota's voice that the big bull's  
  
enthusiasm for action of late was noticably missing.  
  
"Somethin's wrong. Somethin' really wrong." With that,  
  
the senior deputy was running forward to the hitching rail  
  
where his own horse and Cowlorado's had been with that of  
  
Moo's. He and The Kid were soon catching up.  
  
"I'm doing this one alone Boys!" warned Moo, as his  
  
deputies rode up to either side of him.  
  
"Not this time, Pardner," was Dakota's steady response.  
  
"We promised the vet we'd keep an eye on you and I don't  
  
like the way you're acting. Now where we headed?"  
  
Moo frowned in thought as he looked at his friend.  
  
Dakota hadn't used that tone with him in a long time.  
  
"All right then. To Miller's Glen!" 


	19. The Hidden Heritage, Part 3, Chapter19

Hidden Heritage Part 3, Chapter 19  
  
The journey to Miller's Glen took longer than it had the  
  
last time. Moo rode between Dakota and The Kid, hunched in  
  
a pained silence that had the both of them keeping a wary eye on him. It wasn't til the afternoon of the next day that they had reached their destination.  
  
Miller's Glen was a place smaller than Cowtown and  
  
considerably more peaceful. As the C.O.W-Boys rode down the  
  
area's only real street in the middle of town Moo took  
  
notice of the changes. Some of the reconstruction of the  
  
simple wooden buildings was not unexpected, due to the  
  
damage Bat Blast-a-Gun and his gang had done earlier the  
  
year before, but there were also signs of more recent  
  
damage still being worked on and a new building Moo didn't  
  
recognize. There was no sign of anyone.  
  
"Alright, we're here," drawled Dakota. "Where to now?"  
  
The answer came in the sound of two excited voices, as  
  
Frank and Beans came running towards them. Both were very  
  
glad to see Moo and speaking at the same time. Unable to  
  
make sense of their chatter Moo had to ask them to go one at  
  
a time, picking Frank first.  
  
"Our sister, she's a' gettin' married!"  
  
"Bessie?" Moo's mind flashed back what the message had  
  
said:  
  
'"MOO - COME QUICK. BESSIE NEEDS TO SEE YOU." - T-BONE'  
  
"But the fella she's gettin' hitched to..." added Beans.  
  
...well, Sheriff T...Uh, T-Bone, he don't like him, not one  
  
bit."  
  
"Take us to him." said Moo.  
  
Bessie's brothers led the way through town as the others  
  
continued to ride horseback. Moo's worry increased as he  
  
continued to see no signs of anyone else in the streets.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looky who's here!"  
  
Moo's heart froze at the sound of an all too familiar  
  
voice and the C.O.W-Boys turned to see the last bull Montana  
  
ever wanted to have in his hometown. His inital shock  
  
turned quickly to anger. "What're you doing hereTerrorbull?" The marshall's voice was deceptively calm, and his question was more of a demand.  
  
Moving their horses in a better position for action,  
  
Dakota moved closer to Moo and Cowlorado rested his hand on  
  
his rope. Moo had turned his horse and moved his hat to  
  
hide that he was not at his best. All three seemed calm but  
  
ready for action, yet Terrorbull seemed unimpressed.  
  
"What'em I doing here?" I could ask the same of you, Mr.  
  
High 'n' Mighty!" Terrorbull snorted. "You left this  
  
place a long time ago, Montana. Now I'm sheriff and this  
  
here's MY town!"  
  
"Another Fine Mesa" - First Season Episode 


	20. The Hidden Heritage Part 3, Chapter 20

Hidden Heritage 20  
  
TerrorBull crossed his arms, garing at Moo out of the  
  
corner of his eye. "Now state yer business and git out!"  
  
"It's a personal matter between me and T-Bone,  
  
"Sheriff", said Moo, hoping strongly that Terrorbull's  
  
presence in Miller's Glen didn't mean what he feared it did,  
  
and determined to tell his adversary nothing more.  
  
Terrorbull's response was unexpected and disturbing, as Moo saw the calulating gleam he had come to distrust so much in the other bull's eyes, as well as another expression he had never seen there before.  
  
Even more disturbing, Terrorbull now seemed glad that Moo  
  
had come. "You don't say?" Turning to Frank and Beans, he  
  
ordered, "Don't jus' stand there all day, ya useless fools, Let's git the good Marshall to T-Bone, pronto!"  
  
The group now found themselves accompanied by Terrorbull  
  
the rest of the way to the home of T-Bone, which Moo was surprised to see as now the same one which belonged to Bessie Bluebell and her brothers. T-Bone himself came out  
  
of the little cottage as they arrived.  
  
Dakota and Cowlorado stayed close to Moo as he managed to get himself out of the saddle, but it was still with the aid of a walking stick that he walked the final feet to the  
  
welcoming arms of his mentor.  
  
"Ah, it's good to see you, Son." said the old bull, "And again I wish it was under better circumstances." He  
  
separated himself from the young bull's hug to get a better look at the crutch. "And here I figured by the time I saw you again I'd be the one with the cane."  
  
T-Bone's attempt at humor fell flat. During the heartfelt reunion, Moo noticed something different about the old Bull. "T-Bone?" he asked.  
  
"It's my ticker, Son. Seems I had to retire just a little bit sooner than I thought."  
  
"T-Bone," was Moo's concerned response. "What happened?  
  
"It was a few months back. I'd recieved a telegram on a couple of varments who had robbed a stage coach and headed in this direction. I went out to try and catch them only to have my heart give out when we met up. They figured I was a  
  
goner and left me. If Frank and Beans hadn't been right behind me, I might not be talking to you now."  
  
At Moo's stricken look T-Bone hastened to continue. "Now it's not as bad as all that. I've been getting stronger, and the Bluebells have been taking real good care of me.  
  
With luck and rest I could still live a long time."  
  
Not feeling much better about it Moo made a brief glance behind him. While not aimed at Terrorbull, the gesture was enough to tell his deputies a need for privacy. He then  
  
took T-Bone's arm as the older bull led him inside, knowing that, sheriff or no, his friends would keep Terrorbull out. 


	21. The Hidden Heritiage Part 3, Chapter 21

This story intends no copyright infringement. It is strictly an unofficial story written just for the fun and amusment of Moo Mesa Fans

Hidden Heritage 21

With the door now shut behind them Moo asked his next question. "And Bessie. What's this I hear about her getting married?"  
  
T-Bone gestured for him to take a seat and sat down himself, taking a moment to gather his thoughts.  
"Well I wish I could tell how happy I am about it, but I don't trust the bull she's engaged to. For one thing, he's a stranger, and in a might big hurry to marry; and acts like he would have been so already if we had someone here in town to perform the ceremony. He sent for a Justice of the Peace only yesterday morning."  
  
"And Bessie is going along with this?" Moo was getting suspicous already. "I remember her talking a lot about what kind of wedding she wanted when she grew up. Settling for a Justice of the Peace just doesn't sound like her, and she always believed in long engagments."  
  
"That's my other point. Bessie doesn't seem to have been herself lately, and I'm fearing he may be taking advantage of that."  
  
"What do you mean, not herself?"  
  
"No, it's not what you think, Son. Your visit last year did her a world of good. Sure, she was down for awhile afterwards, but you helped her to understand that not marrying her didn't mean you didn't care, and she got her confidence back."  
  
"How could I not care? We grew up together, but she was still too young when I had to make the decision to leave Miller's Glen."  
  
"And you honored that decision by not taking advantage,"  
T-Bone smiled. "You made me more proud than you knew,  
though I'd hoped you'd be ready to settle down once you saw how well she'd grown."  
  
"Well I'm not the same person I was either. Bessie needs a husband who'll be there for her and her calves. I can't do that and still be a marshal. Moo Mesa is too unsettled and that means a lot of travel and danger. She was even threatened because of me."  
  
T-Bone was silent for a moment before asking, "Moo, have you found someone else?"  
  
Moo's reluctance to answer faded when he remembered T-Bone could be trusted with both Bessie and Lily's welfare.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Her name wouldn't happen to be Lily Bovine, would it?"  
  
"Yes?" Moo sensed the other shoe dropping.  
  
"The new sheriff here's been telling Bessie tales."  
  
Moo bristled. "What kind of tales?!"


	22. The Hidden Heritage Part 3 Chaper 22

I very much appreciate all the wonderful reviews I've been getting on this story, and it seems to me some of you would like to shart a discussion group for Moo Mesa. Well, what would you like to do? Go to the one that already exists on Yahoo or shart a new one? Write me your wishes for a discusson group to me at I would also love to chat or IM. - Cowlamity#, The Talkative Heifer. :)  
  
This is an unofficial fan story written solely for the enjoyment of Moo Mesa fans and is not intended in any way to infringe on the rights of any holders of the copywrights to the show or related merchandise.  
  
The Hidden Heritage 22

"Easy, Son." T-Bone leaned forward and placed his hand on Moo's shoulder. "I can see it's best if I tell you this from the beginning."  
  
After a moment of thought, T-Bone began.  
  
"I guess it sharted when I became ill. The Bluebells took me in and fetched the vet. The next day folks came calling and more than a few bulls seemed to take a liking to Bessie, and she seemed receptive. One even asked if he could come calling and was given the okay."  
  
"Things were just sharting to look like Bessie was going to have her pick of suiters when Terrorbull showed up. He said he'd heard like everybody else what had happened and was interested in whether Miller Glen could use a new lawcow. I didn't like the idea of a stranger running things here, but the whole town was anxious that I rest like the vet said and voted to hire him before I even woke up. He and Bessie met when he came calling like the rest of the visiters. He wanted to know what I remembered of the two stage coach robbers."  
  
"Terrorbull took a liking to her right away and hired Frank and Beans as his deputies. He came calling everyday and stayed longer than what could be called proper and suddenly we were having no other visiters. I didn't trust his intentions but my condition made it impossible to do anything about it."  
  
"Well Bessie didn't return his interest and he got impatient. Somehow he learned you grew up here and how much she cared about you. He must have thought she would be more agreeing if he convinced her as much as possible that you would never have cared for her as a female. He claimed that you forgot her as soon as you met Lily Bovine twelve years ago and told Bessie the kind of things that would have a gentle soul like her thinking too little of herself."  
  
Moo could no longer keep silent. "That's not true. I didn't meet Lily 'til years later and by that time I was already thinking Bessie was married and sharting the family she always wanted. I didn't know otherwise 'til she sent me that message earlier last year. I would have made the same descisions whether I met Lily or not. Nobody has any business telling Bessie such things. I'm just not the kind of husband she needs and she needs one. I'd make the same decision if I'd never met Lily, and Lily's done nothing to deserve being dragged into this."  
  
"I understand that Son, but now I think Bessie's marrying a stranger because she doesn't think any other bull will have her, and he's not giving them any time to show her otherwise. I called you because I was hoping you could make some checks on him, find out if he's who he says."  
  
"I'll tell you right away about Terrorbull. He's..."  
  
"Terrorbull's not the one setting to marry her. He's as anxious as me to stop the wedding."  
  
"Another Fine Mesa", first season episode.


	23. The Hidden Heritage, Part 3 Chapter 23

This is an unofficial fan story written solely for the enjoyment of Moo Mesa fans and is not intended in any way to infringe on the rights of any holders of the copywrights to the show or related merchandise.  
Surprised, Moo paused to think for a moment. "Then, who is Bessie marrying?" 

"Calls himself Stephen Angus," T-Bone replied. "He arrived in Miller's Glen about a week ago and proposed to Bessie on sight. She refused. At first I thought he was just a bum steer, but he remained persistant and even Terrorbull hasn't been able to keep him away."

"And Bessie has changed her mind about not marrying him?"

"That's just it. Bessie hasn't said either way about it.  
Doesn't talk much to anyone now. Even her students have noticed. Why, if it hadn't been for Harry Jackrabbit, who runs our telegraph office, nobody'd even know that a Justice of the Peace has been summoned in the first place. You remember Harry, don't you? Just loves to gossip."

Moo nodded. "And how long has she been like this?"

"Sharted a few days ago. She's even worse than she was when Terrorbull told her those tales. Even more strange,  
she was right perky for the couple of months inbetween.  
Moo took a moment to digest the odd facts as he rubbed his chin, forming his questions.

"'Bout how long ago did Terrorbull first come here?"

"The day after I fell ill."

"Hmmmm... And the two robbers, can you describe them?"

"They wore masks, but I'm pretty sure they were a buzzard and a scorpion. You thinking there's a connection"  
"I reckon there is. There's a buzzard and Scorpion by the names of Boothill and Saddlesore, and they've both been seen in the company of Terrorbull."

"Interesting, but there's a lot of buzzards and scorpions on The Mesa. You'd need more than that to connect outlaws to anyone, least of all a lawcow."

"Don't I know it." Moo's tone was embarressed. "But there's more. I haven't been able to prove it yet, but I believe Terrorbull is the Masked Bull"  
T-Bone was noticeably silent as he chose that moment to stand from his chair. Walking carefully to the pipestove he picked up a pot. "Coffee?"

At Moo's nod two mugs were filled and bought back.

"The Masked Bull, you say?" T-Bone handed Moo one of the mugs.

"Yes". Moo's tone was grim. "The same bull who left my pa, your friend, out in the desert to die after he bushwacked him. I may have been too young to remember much, but I'll never forget the sight of that mask."


	24. The Hidden Heritage, Part 3 Chapter 24

This is an unofficial fan story written solely for the enjoyment of Moo Mesa fans and is not intended in any way to infringe on the rights of any holders of the copywrights to the show or related merchandise.  
T-Bone was silent a moment longer, as though weighing his words. "You must be mistaken Son. "Terrorbull couldn't possibly be the Masked Bull."

"Why not? Terrorbull looks like he could be the right age, despite his claims to the contrary."

"Just remember what I've said. Anyway, our concern's not so much Terrorbull as Stephen Angus. With both you and me out of commission what do you propose we do?"

Moo took a swallow of his coffee, his mind immediately switching back to Bessie. "Well, I suggest Frank and Beans go to the Telegraph office and see if they can't find who and where the message was sent. Do you know how Angus traveled?"

T-Bone took a swallow of his own, both his hands around his cup as though to warm them. "He came to town on horseback, but it was one of Lever's stock from just outside of town. It's at the town stables now."

"Hmm. Then he could have traveled in a number of ways.  
I'll get Cowlorado and Dakota to see if they can backtrack his path, and whether the shoes of his horse fit any trails we've seen lately."

T-Bone smiled his approval. "That's good, and it would probably be also good if you were to see Bessie."

"But what can I say? Ask her not to marry him? What would that be saying to her? I've stayed away in the first place so she could find someone else. She always wanted to raise a family. I couldn't risk taking that away from her."

"Just be here. There's too much at stake not to give her time to think about what she's doing. The sight of you might be all she needs."

After Moo reluctantly nodded his agreement, T-Bone rose from his chair with some difficulty.

"Now that that's settled, I'll call your deputies for ya".

With a few brief words at the door, T-Bone turned to go back to his chair, leaving the door open for the others.  
Moo noted with concern that his old mentor seemed to have tired himself out in the short time since they were together again.

"Hate to do this to you, Son, but I think I'd better get back to bed for a spell. Call if you need me. Bessie should be back soon."

Moo nodded, but decided he would not disturb T-Bone's rest for anything. He didn't like the older bull's pallor.

Dakota and Cowlorado came in with the news Terrorbull had walked off. After sending them on their mission, Moo tested his foot and sighed. It looked like there was nothing left he could do for now but wait for Bessie to come home. 


	25. The Hidden Heritage Part 3 Ch 25

This is an unofficial fan story written solely for the enjoyment of Moo Mesa fans and is not intended in any way to infringe on the rights of any holders of the copywrights to the show or related merchandise.

Moo woke, realizing he must have dozed off. At the sound of a gasp he lifted his head and pushed up the rim of his hat to see Bessie standing at the opened door with a shocked expression on her face. With the beginnings of a welcoming smile he sharted to rise from his chair.

He got just far enough to miss the chair as his foot gave out from under him. Landing on his stomach, Moo pounded his fist just short of the floor and bit back a yelp, determined not to disturb T-Bone in the next room. Bessie rushed to his side and he opened his watering eyes to see her as pretty and winsome as he remembered.

She was looking in horror at his bandaged foot. Now worse than before it was obvious he would do no more walking til it healed. Without a word she surprised Moo by taking off his hat to observe the fading bruise on his head.  
"Hello, Bessie." Moo's voice and smile were the warm greeting of a brother to a sister long missed. Noting her concern, he hastened to explain.

"It's not has bad as it looks. I just had a little run-  
in with a booby trap."  
"Trap?" Bessie's tone was as if mesmerized as she helped Moo back into the chair.

"One set by a masked bull. He..."

Moo was shocked when Bessie burst into tears. He had never seen her carry on so, even when he had left Miller's Glen.

Awkwardly, he raised himself on one arm to wrap the other around her heaving shoulders, and she collapsed to bury her face into his chest.

Moo wrapped his other arm around her and tried changing the subject. "What's this I hear about you getting married without inviting me?" He half joked.

Tearfully Bessie raised her head to look him straight in the eyes for the first time since her arrival. Her voice was deep with despair. "Moo, I'm so very sorry. I thought he was you." With that, she pulled out of his arms and stood before he could recover from his surprise.

"Bessie, what are you saying? Who...?"

"It's better this way. I only hope that someday you'll forgive me." With that cryptic remark, she literally fled outside.

Moo looked out the window from across the room to see her climb into a surrey with a large bull and strained to hear what she was saying.

"...changed my mind. I'll marry you, Stephen."

"Bessie, wait!" Moo's cry fell on deaf ears as the surrey disappeared into the early evening.


End file.
